


Happy

by Luxanna Day (LunariDay)



Series: Familiar [3]
Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Gentle Eddie Brock, Other, POV Eddie Brock, Sleeper is a avocado child, Soft Symbrock, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 11:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18365387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunariDay/pseuds/Luxanna%20Day
Summary: 「Happy Eddie?」Eddie loves his family.





	Happy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [D-erm](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=D-erm).



> d-erm: just something about their happy family and cute hybrid baby  
> Me: I got this.
> 
> I'm p sure I failed it. :,(  
> if any of you want to see anything, just hmu on tumblr @ lunariday.tumblr.com

Eddie feels _good_.

It’s more than just joy, it’s admiration, the burst of content upon seeing their small, hybrid child _Sleeper_ , whose shades of greens and yellows and blacks. Shifting and so _small_ and pudgy, that even Eddie can’t help but think of it as a _avocado child_. The imagery doesn’t make the Venom symbiote angry, but it surely doesn’t please them to hear their child being called a food. Eddie tries not to laugh, but then he looks over and sees Sleeper plopped onto their back, feet kicking in the air; and the mirth spills outwards, he _laughs_ , ducking to his childs level just as his Other peeks from his shoulder. The black shirt he was wearing shifts, retracting the more the symbiote reaches for the child, purring softly.  

  At the angle, where Sleeper is peering back up at the Venom symbiote, blinking, Eddie sees the soft pads of their feet, soft to the touch when he can’t help but gingerly squeeze. Sleeper giggles, toes wiggling in response.

 “We made a cute kid.” Eddie murmurs, watching as his Beloved curled themselves around Sleeper, nudging along their child's head with their own. The symbiore raises, peers at Eddie with a tilted head before it turns back to Sleeper, who's staring in awe at the Kylntar.

  **Good kid. Strong. Smart.**

 “I think he has an advantage than most kids.” Eddie replies, as he watches their child struggle for a moment, the smaller being uses a various amount of green tendrils to push themselves back up, wobbling afterwards like they would fall back but then Eddie reaches out, strokes Sleeper’s back just as his Other returns back to curling taut around the hybrid.

  Eddie feels bliss. That warmth of affection when he watches his two loved ones begin to calm, relaxing enough that Sleeper yawns, small hands rubbing at bright eyes, and even if they both whine annoyance as the blond lifts them, wrapping his arms around the two; Eddie is at ease. The bed sinks under his weight, Sleeper fidgeting, just to roll onto their side, push their face against the elder Kylntars body. He falls asleep easily, with a stroke to the small of his back, the gently trilling from the Other and Eddie could feel himself almost begin to drift.

   **Happy Eddie?** The voice is soft, akin to drowsiness despite them never needing sleep, Eddie smiles softly.

“Yeah.”

**Love you, Eddie. Love our family.**

“I do too.”

**Author's Note:**

> never written sleeper before, but i would love to do more.


End file.
